


That Voice Above

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Your Regularly Scheduled Jarvis [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: But it's okay, Javis has got this, M/M, Steve is technologically challenged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is rather new to a lot of things and while Tony is pretty smart, he kinda goes too fast sometimes. Jarvis on the other hand, is a perfect teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Voice Above

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a look at how Steve's relationship with Jarvis could go, starting at the beginning. 
> 
> Thanks to Zekkass for the awesome job beta-ing and for listening to me babble about this before I ever wrote a word, even though it turned out a bit different.

It was certainly a shock, the first time Steve met the voice in the ceiling and he’d been prepared for a fight in seconds, only slightly put off by Tony’s wide eyes. The billionaire had been quick to explain that the voice was named Jarvis and was something called an artificial intelligence.  
  
Which meant absolutely nothing to Steve but he did gather enough to know that it wasn’t actually a physical being and lived within the walls of the mansion (somehow) purely to be helpful. Helpful. How a voice from the air could be helpful was beyond him but then again, a lot of things proved to be beyond Steve at that point in time.  
  
The personal tour of the mansion Tony gave him was useful, if not a bit difficult to keep up with since the genius had a habit of talking faster then Steve could follow. He didn’t really mind, since he didn’t expect to understand most of what Tony said, not yet anyway, and seeing the other man so animated as he talked about something he clearly cared for was...nice. He’d never met anyone who could put up such a convincing front as Tony Stark but honestly, after seeing the genuine emotion the man showed in regards to things that he viewed as something that mattered, Steve didn’t think he’d be fooled by those masks again. The difference was too startling.  
  
Even so, reflecting on that wasn’t exactly helping him in the current situation.  
  
Steve was pretty sure the machine in front of him was what made or served the coffee somehow but...well, there were so many  _buttons_! And considering the time, just after six in the morning, there was no one around to take the liberty of doing this task so he won’t have to worry about it. He could wait, Steve supposed, Natasha usually got up next but she didn’t always have coffee in the morning and he really didn’t want to wait anyway.  
  
How sad. Captain America staring down a 21st century machine and  _losing_. This was worse then the whole mini-skirt fiasco.   
  
“Master Rogers?” That creepy voice from the ceiling said and Steve jumped, heart hammering.  
  
“Jarvis?” he asked, uncertainly. Was there more than one voice, he couldn’t remember if Tony ever mentioned more.  
  
“That’s correct, sir. Is there something I can assist with?”  
  
Well, Tony  did  say the voice was intended to help...  
  
“Um, can you tell me how to work the coffee maker?”  
  
“Of course, however, if you prefer I am fully capable of doing it remotely.”  
  
So even the body-less mansion keeper could work this blasted machine. Steve’s gaze almost sharpened to a glare, hindered only by the sudden increase in determination. “No, thank you, Jarvis. I want to learn to do this myself.”  
  
“Of course, sir.” The voice said, and it may have just been Steve’s imagination but he vaguely thought Jarvis sounded...approving.  
  
Under the AI’s straightforward instruction, Steve soon had the kitchen filling with the scent of fresh brewing coffee and he leaned against the counter with a mug waiting in hand. He refused to allow himself to feel victorious until he tasted the drink to ensure the task had been completed correctly.  
  
The machine’s red light turned green and Steve stuck his cup under the spout then pressed the button with a picture suggesting running liquid. Black coffee began to pour out and the smell increased, it was a delightful aroma to be sure.  
  
With perfect timing, the flow cut off just a bit shy of the rim and Steve picked up the cup carefully, enjoying the heat that soaked into his hands. Still, he wasn’t a black coffee guy so Steve set the mug aside and went for the fridge to grab the milk. By the time he had that and the glass container of sugar in hand and turned around it was to the sight of Tony standing in his spot, Steve’s mug in his hands.  
  
Surprised that he hadn’t heard the man approach and amazed to see him so early, Steve only stared for a long moment as Tony breathed in the steam from the cup before taking a sip. The soft moan let out in response to the sip was...well...interesting. To save himself from a blush, Steve turned away to grab himself another cup, knowing that getting his away from Tony would be a futile battle and also that bothering to chide the man would have no effect until after at least his third cup.  
  
Sure enough, Steve was allowed to gently steer Tony away from the machine and to the table without so much as a peep from the man and then filled his cup again. Steve added his milk and sugar then joined his comrade at the table, watching in amusement as Tony stared blankly either into the cup or off into the distance.   
  
“Good morning, Tony.” Steve said, just as a test. As expected, the other man barely blinked.  
  
There were dark rings beneath Tony’s eyes and a set of exhaustion to his body that suggested if Tony slept at all it was likely not too long ago. So, what had brought Tony back to the waking world so early? Usually after crashing he could sleep a straight 12 hours no matter what part of the day he started.  
  
Regardless, it was rather nice to see him like this. Not tired, that was cruel, but quiet, content in the moment. It was rare to ever see Tony relax outside of his workshop and as much as Steve loved listening to Tony’s animated talking, this was nice too.  
  
Each time Tony reached the bottom of his cup and began making vague noises of confused distress, Steve got up to refill the mug for him and got to watch the process of that mind come aware again. By the time he reached the tail end of that third cup, Tony was able to blink and look at Steve straight on.  
  
“Morning,” he muttered, voice still cracked but warm.  
  
“Good morning,” Steve repeated, hiding his smile behind the rim of his cup.  
  
“What time is it?”  
  
“6:43 am, sir.” Came Jarvis’ response and Tony nodded a few times.  
  
After another quiet moment Tony frowned, “wait, what? That early? What the hell am I doing up this early?” He directed the question at Steve as if it was his fault, eyes narrowing.  
  
Steve only shrugged, “Beats me. I was just finished with the coffee when you showed up.”  
  
“You made coffee?” Tony asked, reasonably skeptical. He’d seen what had happened with the alarm clock last week.   
  
“Jarvis helped.”  
  
“Ah.” A noise of understanding and Tony relaxed again, getting up for another cup.  
  
They sat quietly together for a little while that morning until the rest of the team eventually stumbled in at differing times. All in all, Steve was pretty happy with the way his first experience with the coffee maker turned out.  
  
Later, after the team had disappeared to do whatever they liked to do with any spare time, Steve lingered in the kitchen cleaning up. He felt slightly awkward but at the same time felt this needed to be said.  
  
“Hey Jarvis?”  
  
“Yes, Mr. Rogers?”  
  
“Thank you, for the help this morning.” Steve said, head tilted up toward the ceiling because, well, because that felt right.  
  
There was a telling pause before Tony’s AI responded, “You’re welcome, Captain.”  
  
 _Captain_. That was a first.   
  
Steve smiled to himself and left the kitchen behind, knowing that if he needed anything Jarvis would be willing to help.


End file.
